


The Brat and the Tamer

by Teddy1008



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Ball Gag, Brat!Louis, Butt Plugs, Chastity Cage, Cock Rings, Cockwarming, Creative Punishments, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom Harry, Dom Josh, Dom Liam, Eventual mpreg Louis, Harry and Liam are rich, Harry and Liam bought them, Harry is a good Dom, Harry is not abusive, Harry tames the brat, Humiliation, Ice Play, LOTS OF CONSENT, Louis and Zayn were auctioned and sold, Louis is a brat, M/M, Mouthwashing with soap, Mpreg, Paddling, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Punishment, Puppy Play, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Sub Zayn, THERE MAY BE TRIGGERS, Vibrators, You Have Been Warned, collars and leash, corner time, larry stylinson - Freeform, more tags will be added, sassy!louis, they all live together, timeout, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can tame Louis Tomlinson. There’s only one word to describe him - brat. He’s been auctioned multiple times and returned every time. It seems like there’s no hope to tame the bratty Sub. That is, until a man with curls and piercing green eyes appear. Harry Styles.</p><p>Not that the man will change anything. Pfft. Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will not have scheduled updates like my other story 'Strong', which is also BDSM themed. Go read it if you enjoy stuff like that. Comments, kudos, subscribes, all of that - they're all appreciated. I promise I'll do my best with this story. Chapters will probably get longer as the story goes on. Enjoy!

“You’re back again, Lou?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Not my fault,” he said with a shrug. “The Dom just couldn’t take it. Some Dom he is,” he scoffed. “I don’t even understand why you’re here, isn’t Josh supposed to be in your place right now?

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes. “Josh is taking care of something, or rather, someone, right now backstage. He won’t be very happy to know that you’re back either.”

“He’s getting sick of seeing my face, isn’t he?” Louis laughed.

“Quite right,” Niall quipped and with a grin.

“Niall, who are you talking to? I said, ‘don’t speak to anyone unless—”

“But sir, I do know him!” Niall stepped aside, revealing the feathery-haired boy with mischievous azure blue eyes.

“You again!” Josh groaned.

“Hi,” Louis grinned. “I’m back.”

“Thank god we’re having another auction tonight,” the other boy muttered, though the grumpiness couldn’t hide the fondness in his eyes for Louis. “You’ll be added to the list, alright, Lou?”

“Okay,” Louis said nonchalantly. The first few times of being returned to the auction place, which was practically his home by now, it had been a shock. He had hated the feeling of him just being returned, given back as if he were some item or toy. But that was what he was, after all – a toy, and nothing else. Not to mention, the Doms who always bought him were absolute shit at controlling him.

Josh gave Niall’s bum slap none-too-gently and said, “Shoo! Go add Lou’s name to the list and make sure everything’s prepared for tonight.”

Niall waved to Louis before disappearing behind the curtains. Josh turned to Louis after watching Niall (and his bum).

“Now, Lou, I know you already know what I’m going to say, but—”

“I have to see the doctor _again_?” he groaned. “I was only gone for a week, I should be fine! I didn’t let the Dom touch me either with his disgusting grubby hands.” He made a face.

“That man and his ‘disgusting grubby hands’ is the Dom you were supposed to serve,” Josh reminded sternly.

“I only serve those who deserve it,” Louis grumbled.

Josh made a frustrated sound. “Lou! How are you gonna settle in with a nice Dom if you keep acting like that?”

“I’ll figure it out eventually,” Louis said dismissively. “What time is the auction?”

“At six, so in half an hour. Get ready. Get cleaned up. Let Perrie fix you up, yeah?”

Louis headed backstage to see a Sub who seemed recently spanked, probably by Josh. As the owner of the auctions that took place here and the Subs who were currently Dom-less, Josh had full consent and permission to discipline the Subs as he deemed fit – they had all signed a contract before.

“You good?” Louis smirked.

“Fuck off,” the other Sub mumbled.

Louis tsked. “Okay, then.” He dug through his pockets and roughly tossed a small circular case to the Sub and said, “This is some cream that’ll help you feel better. It’s not the best first impression to make on your Dom if you have a sore red ass and tear stains.”

Louis ignored the other Sub’s soft and reluctant ‘thank you’ and just made his way to the dressing room. He changed into casual clothes, ignoring Perrie, who was in charge of making sure all the Subs looked good before being auctioned.

He chose to wear a long pale blue shirt that came to about mid-thigh and skinny jeans that Perrie insisted on. He grumpily put the jeans on; he would much prefer to wear just black trousers or something. He let Perrie roll the sleeves of his shirt up. It was a bit hot, after all.

The call of ‘five more minutes before it starts!’ by Niall was greeted with whispers of excitement and nervousness from Subs who were being auctioned for the first time, and eyes were rolled and scoffs were heard from those who had already experienced being auctioned.

In the line, Louis ended up standing behind a boy with soft black hair and caramel skin. He was quiet and had long eyelashes that brushed against his cheek every time he blinked. Louis scoffed; this Sub was _way_ too feminine, with his skinny outline and very prominent cheekbones, though he supposed he wasn’t much better with his curves and very prominent collarbones.

The curtains being pulled open at exactly six o’clock caught Louis’ attention and he watched silently and Josh stepped out, welcoming the Doms who had come to the auction. There was polite applause, and when the first Sub was called out, there were a few whistles and catcalls.

Louis rolled his eyes.

Some things never changed.

**********

Harry grumbled as the Subs stepped up to the stage, stood there and waited to be sold to a Dom.

“See any to your liking?” Liam whispered from beside him.

“Not yet,” Harry said. He was picky and he knew it, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He’d much rather live with a Sub he liked than one he didn’t.

“Ah, I think I just found one for me,” Liam murmured to him and stood up, calling, “A million!”

Harry smirked at the gasps and mutters. The price had only been at a thousand at the moment. This Sub must definitely be Liam’s type for the rich Dom to call for a million dollars.

Harry glanced up at the stage to see the boy Liam had just called for. He was quite good-looking, Harry admitted. He had beautifully toned caramel-coloured skin, long and pretty eyelashes, prominent cheekbones and a beautiful body frame.

“A million, for Mr. Payne! Going once, going twice, SOLD!”

Liam smirked and sat back down.

“Practically shoving our wealth into the others’ faces, yeah?” Harry smirked. They were immensely rich as CEOs of a company called Hybrid, which made electronic devices. (A/N: completely made that up, by the way)

“Next, we have Louis Tomlinson. 18 years old, has beautiful curves and collar bones, not to mention his eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. The price will start at a thousand.”

Harry looked back on stage to see the caramel-skinned boy walking off and a boy took his place. Harry managed to hold his gasp in. The boy was beautiful. He had feathery brown hair, piercing blue eyes and curves. Hell, he had curves!

 _This one’s mine_ , a possessive voice in his head snarled.

Harry watched the price slowly go up. At 500 thousand, he finally stood up and drawled, “2 million.”

**********

Louis gaped at the man. 2 million?! For him alone! That was just plain crazy. He watched the man smirk and Josh seemed flabbergasted and excited at the same time at the prospect of earning more than 3 million dollars today.

There were mutters and glares directed toward the triumphant looking man, who smirked and glowered, as if daring them to challenge him.

“Going once, going twice, SOLD to Mr. Styles!”

Josh patted Louis’ back as he went past him. Louis was still numb with shock. How rich was this man? He really hoped the man wasn’t a douche.

In twenty minutes, the auction was finished. Louis silently listened as Josh thanked everyone for coming, blah blah blah.

“Well done, everyone!” Niall cheered, looking happy for all of them. “Your Doms will be coming soon, and for those who weren’t picked today, don’t lose hope; you’ll always find your perfect someone!” The blonde bounded out and the room broke into talking.

Louis froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder in the midst of talking to another Sub and turned around. It was Josh, who said, “Good job today, Lou! Your Dom is waiting for you outside. I’ve given him your file. Behave, and visit every once in a while!”

Louis watched Josh rush off to find another boy who had been successfully sold. Swallowing back the nervousness, he stepped outside of the room and instantly spotted his new Dom, Mr. Styles.

“I believe you are my new Sub, Louis Tomlinson?” The man shamelessly let his green eyes wander Louis’ body. “I’m Harry Styles. Please call me ‘sir’ in public, and in private, whatever you want is fine.”

“Okay … Harry,” Louis smirked, knowing full well that this was still considered public.

To his surprise, Harry didn’t yell, or scold, or smack his bum like the other Doms had done before. Instead he just smirked back and quipped, “So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” And he said sternly, “Stay here. Don’t move. I just need to get someone.”

And he disappeared, leaving a confused Louis behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Took me a while to get some time to write. Fortunately, I've got the second chapter finished and the third chapter is being written too! Enjoy :)
> 
> Also, if you have the time, please check out my other fic, 'Strong'! Thanks! :)

Louis didn’t really know what he had been thinking. Harry was probably worried right now. Not that he cared, of course. Right?

Harry had clearly told him to stay put and not move. And of course, Louis had moved the moment Harry disappeared around the corner. He was a brat and he knew it. He was proud of it.

He had to admit though, he was kind of nervous about Harry’s reaction.

Harry was different.

He was completely different from all of the other Doms that had taken Louis in. Louis knew that even though he had only stayed with Harry for a few moments and there were a few valid reasons why.

One, he hadn’t yelled yet or command him to do things yet. He hadn’t even talked with Louis about their kinks!

At the moment he was standing outside of a coffee shop, considering whether he should go inside or not. It was too hot to continue standing outside, but he didn’t want to make Harry think he was dead. Wait, what was he talking about? Since when did he care about what Harry thought?

He was about to step inside when a voice yelled, “Hey! I found him!”

He spun around and found the caramel-skinned boy he had been standing behind in the line. He growled and snapped, “Fuck off, mate! You don’t even know who I am!”

When the boy just stood there unblinkingly, he growled and lunged for him. To his surprise and shock, he was pressed against a nearby wall, gently but firmly. His arms were twisted firmly behind his back and his hands were being held by another pair of warm, calloused hands. He shivered when he felt warm breath next to his ear and a low, husky voice murmured, “Naughty boy, running off like that when I told you not to.”

“Fuck off!” Louis snapped again and struggled.

Unfortunately, Harry seemed to be stronger than he looked. The Dom had no trouble holding Louis’ wrists and hands firmly with his own giant paws and stood there with a smirk.

Louis was definitely not expecting what Harry did next. The Dom released his wrists and then pulled him into something like a hug, but not so much at the same time. Louis’ back was to Harry’s chest and Louis could clearly feel Harry’s heart thumping steadily against his back. His knees wobbled when Harry purred into his ear, “You’re lucky we haven’t talked about our rules and punishments and kinks yet, because the things I want to do to you would make you faint.”

Louis managed to hold himself up, though his body was burning with heat. Harry released him and scowling, he immediately pulled himself away from the curly-haired Dom.

Harry looked around, ignoring Louis’ not-so-subtle glower, and commented to the caramel-skinned boy and his Dom beside him, “Hmm. Looks like Louis stopped in a good place for us to get a snack. Liam? Zayn? What do you think?”

The caramel-skinned boy, Zayn, replied, “Whatever is fine with Li—er, I mean, sir, is fine with me.”

Liam just shrugged and said, “I don’t mind.”

After picking up some burgers and fries, Liam and Harry stopped to discuss something, occasionally sending glances at their subs, probably to make sure they were still there and not running off again.

After a bit, Harry gave a big smile and turned around to Louis. “You have two choices right now, pet.”

“ _Pet?_ ” Louis hissed furiously.

“You can either follow me to the car obediently and we’ll go home, eat, and talk about things. Or, you can leave and go back to the auction place, though I admit I’d be sorely disappointed if you left.”

With that, Harry started walking.

Louis was unhappy to admit that he was completely puzzled. No Dom had ever done this. It had always been him being forcefully dragged into the car and driven home, and then returned like an object or toy in a few days.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that Harry was already halfway to his car. He had to make his choice now. He quickly ran through his thoughts again. Harry had been nice and firm with him; he hadn’t hit him or slapped him yet – that was a plus.

 _Oh, why not_ , Louis thought. _I’m going to be returned in about a week anyway._

He strode after the curly-haired Dom. When Harry stopped and turned around to see that Louis had followed him, Louis spotted the look of slight surprise and happiness on the Dom’s face.

Louis was shocked at himself when he felt happy that he had pleased Harry. He had never felt that way before towards a Dom. Probably because he had barely made any Dom happy.

“See?” Harry smiled. “You _can_ be a good boy.”

Louis just glowered and got into the car. He saw Zayn and Liam get into a different car, a Porsche. Harry caught him looking and said, as he started to pull out of the parking lot, “Liam and I are very close, almost like brothers. We thought that living together in one house would help you and Zayn become friends, so the house is quite big.”

Louis just gave a quiet nod, running a finger over a pale scar on the back of his neck. It had healed, but he could still feel the slight dip in skin where he had been cut. And he would never forget how he got it.

Harry saw him rubbing the pale mark and asked, looking concerned, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Louis muttered.

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent, with Harry occasionally humming along to the radio. Louis found Harry’s voice quite attractive, but he’d never admit it out loud.

They pulled up in the driveway of a large ivory house with a pool. Louis’ mouth dropped open at the sight of the enormous beautiful house as he got out of the car.

“Follow me,” Harry said. They entered the house and Harry turned to Louis and asked, “Do you want a tour of the house first, or would you rather set all of the rules and all of that stuff before?”

Louis shrugged.

Harry frowned. “Very well, then, tour first it is. Follow me.”

Louis trailed Harry throughout the tour, taking note of everything. It was a very beautiful house, and quite spacious as well. Harry opened a door and said, “This is our room.”

Louis observed the spacious room. There was a king sized bed, a white nightstand next to it, and windows that gave quite a view. It was tidy and neat.

“It’s really … large,” Louis managed.

“Mhm. Feeling overwhelmed?”

Louis growled defensively. “No! I’m not weak,” he muttered.

“Didn’t say you were,” Harry responded. “Are you hungry, pet?”

“No, and I’m not your pet!” Louis snapped.

Harry didn’t respond and just said, “If you’re not hungry, we might as well start, yeah? I expect you to be kneeling in the center of the room by the time I return.”

And then the curly-haired Dom left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Harry? And Louis? Please comment, tell me what you thought :D 
> 
> One question: this fic doesn't have scheduled updates. The chapters are short so far, even though I could make them longer. Do you prefer shorter chapters and frequent updates, or long chapters but possibly a longer wait?
> 
> If you have questions, suggestions, or want notifications for when this story is updated, you can contact me at:
> 
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Fanfiction: teddy1008


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Winnie for helping me get through Writer's block for this fic! :) Enjoy!

Harry didn’t actually _need_ to leave the room. If he was being honest, he just needed to test his Sub, see how obedient he was. He wasn’t expecting much but, well, it was worth a try.

Even the man hosting the auction, Mr. Josh Devine, had mentioned it softly to Harry:

_“I need you to take care of that boy well, Mr. Styles.”_

_“And what makes you think that I wouldn’t?” he had responded, slightly indignant._

_“You don’t know what that poor boy has experienced,” Josh had said ominously. “He needs someone, even though he may act like he doesn’t. He’s been hurt so many times it’s hard to count.”_

_“Don’t you worry, Mr. Devine. He’s going to be mine forever.”_

_The other man finally seemed satisfied and stuck out a hand. “Just Josh is fine, Mr. Styles.”_

_Harry grinned and shook his hand. “Just Harry is fine.”_

Harry picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight, black t-shirt. He then put on a pair of black leather gloves, and grabbed a riding crop. He promptly entered the room, making sure that he reeked of dominance.

His new Submissive was rebellious, Harry had found out quickly.

He quirked a smirk when he saw the feathery-haired boy in the middle of their bed, on his phone and looking extremely comfortable. Well, that was going to change soon.

He let the riding crop snap against the bedroom dresser, making the Sub jump in surprise. Harry purposely eyed Louis like he was a piece of meat, making the other boy shrink.

“Strip.”

“What?” Louis sputtered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I thought I spoke clear enough. Strip. Take your clothes off.”

Louis scowled before sliding to the floor and beginning to take his shirt off. Harry frowned at the fast speed Louis was accomplishing the instructions, and said, “Slowly.”

Louis grumbled to himself, but when Harry just twitched the crop playfully, the boy stopped and let his clothes drop in a heap to the ground.

“Fold them neatly, please,” Harry said. “I expect you to be neat and tidy. And then I want you to kneel.”

Louis rolled his eyes and folded the clothes on the bed. Then he slowly and hesitantly kneeled; it was obvious he didn’t want to.

Harry smiled and ran a hand through the soft, brown hair. “Good, pet,” he praised.

“Don’t call me pet,” Louis pouted.

Harry just rebuked him silently by tugging a part of Louis’ hair, making the Sub grimace. “Watch that mouth of yours,” Harry breathed near the boy’s ear, making him shiver, before he removed his hand from Louis’ hair. Harry heard the feathery-haired boy grumbling to himself but he decided to let it go.

Harry just let the tip of the crop trail against Louis’ soft-looking skin, and saw how tensed the Sub was. He frowned, pausing for a moment and watched Louis’ shoulders rise and fall in hurried breaths. Sure, he wanted control. He wanted to dominate, and lead and teach Louis.

But he didn’t want him to be scared.

So he knelt to Louis’ eye level and gently tilted the boy’s chin up with his hand. “Pet, I don’t want you to be scared of me,” he said softly.

Louis shivered. “You’re my Dom; I’m supposed to be scared of you.”

“No, no,” Harry said immediately. “Yes, I’m your Dom. I’m supposed to help you, guide you in the right path, but I’m not supposed to scare you. Being scared or nervous of what I can do and being scared of _me_ myself is very different. Do you understand, little dove?”

“Little dove?” Louis whispered with an unreadable look in his bright blue eyes.

Harry smiled at him. “I think it suits you.” He stood back up and said, “Let’s continue. I think we should start with the safewords first. What do you think?”

He just got a small nod in return.

Harry continued, ignoring the boy’s silence. “I’m not sure what you used with your other Doms in the past, but it doesn’t matter anymore. You’re mine now and I intend to keep it that way. So I think we’ll use the stoplight system. Do you know what that is, pet?”

“Red for stop, yellow to slow down or pause, and green to continue?”

“That’s correct. Good boy.” Harry smiled as he praised the still obstinate Sub. There was no obvious change in Louis’ expression, but Harry noticed that Louis seemed more relaxed than when they had first entered the house. He just decided to continue on with the rules, not making any comment further.

“You are allowed to safeword whenever you feel uncomfortable with something. In fact, I expect you to safeword if I go past your limit or if you feel highly uncomfortable. If you say yellow or red during a scene, in public, or anything else, I won’t get mad or upset. I won’t punish you. I want you feeling safe, comfortable, and happy. Do you understand all of this?” Harry asked him seriously.

“Yeah.”

Harry grimaced. “That also brings us to another rule – the way of speaking. I don’t like it when my Subs say things like ‘yeah’ or ‘yep’ or anything like that. I’d prefer that you say ‘yes sir’, or any other title that we agree on, rather than ‘yeah’. I don’t expect you to catch on right away, and I don’t feel that this rule is as important as the others, so I’ll most likely just let you off with a little warning. All okay, pet?”

No reply.

“Pet?”

There was a longer pause before Louis muttered, none too quietly, “I’m. _Not_. Your. Fucking. Pet.”

Harry didn’t say anything, just regarding the younger boy in front of him. He hadn’t had this much of a stubborn sub in years. “It’s your first time here with me as your Dom, and I know you must be feeling overwhelmed. That’s why I’m going to let you off with a very stern warning.” Harry crossed his arms and purposefully towered over the blue-eyed boy. “However, this is your first and last warning. Do you understand me?”

Very reluctantly, Louis finally replied. “Yes … sir,” he mumbled.

Deciding that was the most he could get out of the boy at the moment, Harry just continued on. “We’ll definitely be talking about our limits, and what you enjoy and what makes you aroused later.”

“Yes sir,” Louis said without having to be prompted.

Harry smiled. The brat was learning already. Feeling a bit more satisfied than before, he said, “Of course, these rules will change as time goes on to suit us both to our satisfaction. Rule number one, obedience. I expect you to be obedient and willing to follow my instructions. Do you know the reason for this, pet?”

Louis eyed the crop warily before he said tentatively, “Because you’re my Dom and you said so?”

Harry let out a loud laugh and grinning, he said, “Well, yes, that too, but it’s because it’s my responsibility to help you learn and grow as proper Submissive, and it’s going to be hard, I know. I’m going to push you to your limits, I’m going to frustrate you, make you do things for my pleasure even, but it’s all to help you learn. Is that all understood, pet?”

“Yeah.”

Harry waited, twirling the crop in his hands.

“Yes sir,” the boy corrected immediately.

“Good boy,” Harry praised with a smile. “Rule number two, I expect you to be respectful not only towards me, but towards other Doms and Subs as well as yourself. This means being polite even if others aren’t. Remember, your actions reflect on me and my teachings, and I expect you to do me proud wherever we are.”

“Rule number three, be honest with me. I will be honest with you and in return I want your honesty back. Absolutely no lying. Do you know why, little dove? Lying destroys trust in a relationship, and our goal is to help our bond grow, not destroy it.”

“Yes sir.”

This continued on for a while, and after Harry was done speaking, Louis wrote down all the rules on paper with Harry’s help. It read:

_ Louis’ Rules _

_Rule #1: No disobedience._

_Rule #2: Be respectful towards my Dom, other people, and myself. Be polite to everyone._

_Rule #3: Absolutely no lying._

_Rule #4: Ask to do things beforehand, such as going to a friend’s house._

_Rule #5: If I happen to go outside somewhere, then curfew is at 11 PM._

_Rule #6: No opening the door without knowing who’s outside. This is for my own safety._

_Rule #7: No cursing unless ~~Harry~~ Sir gives permission or unless Sir and I are in the bedroom._

_Rule #8: No touching myself without permission – my body is Sir’s._

_Rule #9: Always use my safeword if I need to!_

_Rule #10: Never respond or look at paparazzi. Stick close to Sir in public._

_Rule #11: Sir will pick out all my clothes if we go out in public._

_Rule #12: I will always try my best in everything._

_SAFEWORDS: Red for stop immediately, yellow for slow down or pause, green to continue._

Harry and Louis both signed the bottom of the paper. They hung it up in the living room, above the couch. Harry glanced at it once more before he grinned and praised Louis once more, making the boy almost melt.

“Now we need to discuss our limits,” Harry was saying as he went upstairs with Louis. They both heard talking in another room, and Harry murmured, “That’s probably Liam and Zayn. Shhh, come on. We don’t want to disturb them.”

Harry pointed to the center of the room and busied himself purposefully with closing the door to see what the bratty Sub would do. To his surprise, when he turned around, the boy was in the middle of the room on his knees.

“Good boy,” Harry purred, scratching lightly at the boy’s scalp soothingly. He stripped off the leather gloves and tossed them to a corner. “You’re a very good boy.”

He sat down on an armchair and ran his fingers through Louis’ soft, feathery hair. “Are you uncomfortable?” he asked, though he doubted it. The carpet was plush.

Louis shook his head.

Satisfied that his Sub was comfortable, Harry said, “What are your limits? What do you particularly not enjoy doing, and what would you be willing to do or try out? And what arouses you?”

Louis seemed to hesitate before he answered in a long sentence for the first time. “Scat or golden showers make me nauseous. So does anything with blood or knives, or insects, or any other weird, bizarre things. Those are my hard limits.”

“You won’t need to worry about those then. I don’t have those kinks either. What about temperature play?” Harry inquired.

“I’m not sure about wax play, but I’m definitely okay with ice,” Louis said with a slight blush.

Harry smirked. “Oh, we’ll definitely have fun with that,” he purred. “Go on.”

Blushing even more, Louis said, “I’m also willing to try Ageplay.”

“To what extent?”

“Huh?”

“You mean, ‘pardon me, sir?’” Harry corrected immediately. The boy’s expression became mutinous but Harry ignored it and continued. “How far are you willing to take Ageplay?”

“I, uh …” Louis flushed and mumbled, “Diapers? Not using them, though. Cuddling, bottles, pacifiers, stuffies, all of that’s fine.”

“Of course,” Harry said with a smile. “We’ll try that in the future, then.”

There was a change in Louis’ expression. “You sound like you’re going to keep me forever,” the boy growled.

Harry frowned. “What do you mean, pet? Of course I am.”

Louis just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. That’s what they all said.”

Harry gazed at the Sub in front of him, seeing how much hurt the young boy had experienced. He placed a hand in Louis’ hair and said softly, “Do you really believe I’d send you back there? Don’t you understand, pet? I want you. You’re mine now.”

Harry watched as Louis inhaled sharply as the fact hit him. He continued, just to prove his point. “In fact, I was planning to take you out shopping tomorrow – get you a collar, get some toys, clothes, all of that stuff.”

“A collar?”

Harry gave a small smile. “Of course. We can’t have other Doms grabbing that beautiful ass, hm? That’s mine.”

Louis blushed and shifted.

Harry laughed before he said, “Never that mind, we’ll deal with that later. What else, pet? What else are you willing to try?”

“Maybe cockwarming?” Louis said tentatively.

Harry couldn’t help but grin. “Of course. It’s one of my favourite kinks. We’ll definitely be trying that out in the future.”

“And, uh—” Louis paused and mumbled something incoherently.

“What was that, pet?” Harry inquired, tugging firmly on Louis’ hair in reprimand when the boy just shook his head.

“I, um, I like puppy play too?” Louis mumbled.

Harry smirked. “Mmm, do you indeed?” he purred, carding his fingers through the soft hair. “You wanna be my little puppy?”

Harry saw Louis shiver and his cock twitch in interest.

Harry smirked again but decided now wasn’t the best time. They were still talking about limits, after all.

The conversation continued on for a while, until everything had been cleared up. Satisfied, Harry left to get Louis a glass of water, although the boy had taken some convincing to ask for it.

**********

Harry left the room, and Louis raised his head, groaning softly when he relaxed his muscles. Not that Harry made him nervous.

Pfft. Of course not.

The man was surprisingly nice, though. At least, he hadn’t slapped him yet, so that was an improvement. He ran his tongue over his dry lips.

He remembered how Harry had looked when he’d entered the room, dressed in all black, a crop in hand and leather gloves encasing his large hands.

Louis had wanted to drop to his knees and suck his cock, wanted to be praised, want to be a good boy.

And that was what made Louis scared the most.

He wasn’t a good boy, or a good Submissive. His father had said so.

_“I pity the person who’ll be your Dom.”_

Louis shivered, the words ringing in his head.

He felt a bit unstable, but he didn’t say anything when Harry entered the room with a cup of cold water for him. Instead, he let Harry feed him small sips of water.

And that was the first time Louis had felt safe in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I need to know what you thought! XD I hope you liked it :) Ideas are always welcome! 
> 
> Contact me at:  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad:stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: teddy1008  
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mortified for the amount of time I took to get this chapter finished. I feel horrible. This chapter probably won't make up for the extremely long wait, but enjoy! 
> 
> [Louis in this chapter](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/90/3d/51/903d5171d13068eb23e5be07dbac1bca.jpg)
> 
> [Harry in this chapter](http://tomandlorenzo.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Harry-Style-Jimmy-Kimmel-Live-TV-Style-Tom-Ford-Bag-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-5.jpg)

Louis groaned when the alarm clock jumped to a start early in the morning, ringing loudly continuously. Curse Harry for setting the time so early.

Grumbling drowsily, he glared at the clock and slapped it. _If it doesn’t shut the hell up, I’ll throw it against the_ wall, he snarled. Thankfully, it quieted immediately.

It was 5 AM.

“Who the fuck gets up at 5 AM?” Louis growled, already in a bad mood. He really wasn’t a morning person.

He flopped back down and closed his eyes. Not a few minutes passed when Louis was being shaken awake, making him growl grumpily again. He swatted at the hand and a stern voice was heard.

“Get up, Louis. I’m not asking you again.”

Louis huffed and sat up, glaring at Harry. “What the fuck do you want?” he snarled. “It’s not like I’m going to be able to do anything productive by getting up this early.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s in a bad mood today,” he commented. “Up.”

Louis flopped back down. “Make me,” he spat back, scowling.

Harry yanked the covers down, making Louis shriek, and commanded, “Up, or you’re not getting breakfast.”

“Lies,” Louis muttered to himself as he stood up grumpily, lowering his voice to make sure Harry wouldn’t actually hear him. He stuck his middle finger up behind Harry’s back — unfortunately, just his luck, the Dom turned around right at that moment.

Louis froze when he saw the Dom’s eyes flash and narrow dangerously. He totally was not nervous. He gulped when Harry stepped close to him, their chests almost touching. Louis shrank back, feeling small in front of the tall Dom.

“What exactly was that for?” Harry asked.

“I—” Louis stopped, voice getting caught when he met Harry’s eyes. “Sorry,” he finished lamely, his face feeling warm in shame and embarrassment.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe I asked you to apologize. What did I ask you, Louis?”

“I … y-you asked me why I flipped you off.” Louis dropped his eyes, cheeks burning now in shame. He felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes. _What in the world is wrong with you, Louis William Tomlinson?_ He scolded himself. _A Dom’s never made you cry in remorse before. You’re becoming a softie._

“And your answer is?”

Louis blinked away the tears, looking up. “Pardon?”

“Your answer to my question, Louis,” Harry repeated patiently. He reached out, frowning when Louis flinched a bit, and settled his large hand in Louis’ fluffy hair.

Louis gulped. It was hard to swallow with the lump in his throat, let alone speak. “I … I flipped you off because I was angry.”

“And why were you angry, pet?”

“Didn’t want to wake up early,” Louis whispered, eyes dropping to the floor, like he’d been trained at the auction — never look your Dom in the eye.

To his surprise, Harry tipped his chin up. The Dom still had a firm, stern look on his face, but patience and kindness was also mixed in along with it. “I am not on the floor, Louis. So when you are speaking to me, I expect you to look at me in the eye.”

“I … sorry,” Louis said, voice cracking a little. “Taught us not to in the auction.”

“That’s quite alright,” Harry assured, letting go of his chin but keeping a firm grip on his hair. “You’re still learning. You will soon adjust to your surroundings and your new rules, correct?” When Louis nodded, the Dom tugged a little at his hair sharply, making him flinch, and said, “Verbal answer, if you don’t mind.”

Louis had half the mind to say that yes, he did mind, for your information, but he figured that wouldn’t get him anywhere. He decided acting innocent would be best. “Yes, Sir,” Louis said a bit shakily when Harry curled his hand firmly in his hair. He looked up into Harry’s piercing green eyes and repeated, “I flipped you off because I was angry at you and I didn’t want to wake up early.”

“Good boy. Although, you weren’t being the best behaved sub you could be when you showed me your middle finger.”

Louis opened his mouth to apologize once more, but frowned when a small voice in his head nagged, _why are you even begging for his forgiveness? Desperate little puny weakling._

He scowled, his feeling of remorse gone, and he growled, “I’m not a boy. I’m not your boy either.”

Harry’s brows shot up to his fringe, and although he had schooled his expression into a poker face, Louis had seen a glimpse of surprise flash by — probably at his sudden mood change. “You are now,” Harry replied steadily. “You’re my sub, whether you want it or not.”

The Dom leaned forward so close that Louis felt his warm breath against his ear, making him shiver, and whispered, “I _own_ you now. You’re mine.”

Louis felt his legs go a bit weak at the extremely dominant tone being used on him, but he swallowed hard and managed to not collapse to his knees like any other sub would have done.

Louis opened his mouth to give a sassy retort, but before he could do anything, his felt another pair of lips lightly brush against his own before kissing him hard. Louis went pliant, mouth falling open as Harry dominated the kiss.

The Dom finally pulled back, leaving the sub breathless. Harry smirked and said in a low, husky voice, “Come. We’re having French toast for breakfast.”

Then, the curly-haired Dom disappeared, leaving a shocked Louis behind.

Louis fell to his knees then, unable to withstand the impact of the dominance that Harry had shown him. He felt a bit light-headed, probably from the kiss as well as the dominance that had been radiating from the curly-haired man. He stayed there for a few minutes, staring at nothing in particular, thinking, _what the fuck has my life become?_

**********

Louis sat down at the table and tapped his fingers awkwardly, not sure of what to do. He jumped a bit when someone plopped down beside him — Zayn.

“Hi,” Zayn greeted.

Louis just gave him a small nod but returned to tapping his fingers. There was an uncomfortable silence in between the two subs, but Louis didn’t care that much. He didn’t intend on making friends, or being a ‘good boy’ or what’s-it-called for his Dom. The very same Dom would throw him away sooner or later anyway.

Another ten minutes passed, the silence remaining the same in between the two boys, until Liam came along and decided to break it. “You lads go on and help Harry in the kitchen! Do something productive; don’t just sit there!”

Louis grumbled and made no move to go help the Dom in the kitchen, although Zayn obediently scampered into the kitchen to help Harry. _Goody-two-shoes,_ Louis thought scathingly.

Liam gave him a slightly calculating look before he just left and went into the kitchen.

It was not until approximately fifteen minutes later when Harry, Liam, and Zayn all walked in, each with a plate of French toast and syrup. They all seated themselves and began to dig in.

“What about mine?” Louis huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Harry. “Where’s my food?”

Harry just raised an eyebrow at him, calmly chewed and swallowed his bite, and stated, “Only those who actually work receive a reward. That’s something you’ll have to learn, I see.”

Louis gaped, then scoffed. “So just because I didn’t make breakfast, I don’t deserve to eat?”

“You can go get your own plate of food,” Harry replied, casually spearing a piece of apple with his fork and chewing it thoughtfully. “I’m not in the interest of starving you, but next time I do expect you to be of aid in preparing meals. It’s good manners.”

“Dick,” Louis muttered, and stormed into the kitchen.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that!” Harry called with an amused chuckle.

Louis scooped up some French toast before drizzling some syrup on it, and grabbed a fork. He stomped back over to the table and sat down, stabbing at his toast viciously.

“Someone’s grumpy,” Liam noted. “What’s got him in a fuss? He’s acting even worse than usual,” he said to Harry.

“You know, I can speak and understand everything you’re saying,” Louis said, irritated. “I can answer your question myself.”

“Hm, I’m not sure, actually,” Harry replied, the two Doms continuing on with their conversation as if they hadn’t heard a single word Louis had spoken. “Probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Ah. I see. I hope it doesn’t become a regular occurrence,” Liam commented.

Louis snarled, shoveling his toast into his mouth and ignoring the slightly amused look Harry gave him. In a few minutes, he had cleared his plate from his food, and his stomach was satisfyingly full.

Liam and Zayn soon left the dining area, claiming that they were heading to the theatres for a date of some sort and that they should probably get ready. Louis watched as they headed upstairs before turning his moody gaze back to his empty plate.

“Finished?” Harry inquired.

Louis remained sulkily silent.

“I’m taking you shopping,” Harry reminded. “But we can always stay here, all moody, and stay bored. If I were you, I’d much rather choose the first option.”

Louis glowered at the table.

Harry quirked a small smirk. “Silent treatment, I see,” he chuckled. “Behaving more and more like a toddler, hm?”

If looks could kill, Harry would be dead by now.

Louis stiffened when Harry settled his hand in his soft hair before gripping it and yanking it firmly, making him wince a tad bit. “You’re being naughty,” Harry said in a low voice. “Naughty puppy.”

Louis was mortified when his cock twitched. “S-Stop,” Louis huffed, trying to squirm away, finally speaking. “Dickhead.”

Harry chuckled. “Go get dressed. I’ve already laid out what I want you to wear on your bed and Louis,” his voice turned sterner, “I expect you to wear what I’ve chosen for you.”

With that he released his firm grip on his hair. Louis spun around to stomp away. He yelped when he felt a smack on his bum, and stormed away as fast as possible without tripping.

“That was for the name-calling!” Harry called after him.

Louis snorted. As if one little spank would hurt him! He headed upstairs to get ready, fearing what would be awaiting him on his bed. He really hoped Harry hadn’t chosen anything too … extreme.

He was relieved to see that god had granted his wishes. It was a plain gray sweater that was appropriate for the slightly chilly weather, along with a pair of skinny jeans. He picked up the sweater and raised an eyebrow. _Not bad,_ he thought.

He put the shirt back down and went into the washroom to brush his teeth and get ready. It didn’t take long. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, then headed back out to change clothes.

The clothes were comfortable. He didn’t mind much; the sweater was soft and the jeans were stretchy and adjusted to his form easily. He was tempted to wear a beanie, groaning at the thought of taming his wild hair, but he wasn’t sure if Harry would be pleased with that idea, and he was much too tired of arguing with the Dom — although, it technically was him who always started the fights.

So with those thoughts, he headed back into the washroom and picked up the hairspray. He spent a good ten minutes trying to flatten his unruly hair back down, and wondered if he would ever succeed. It was a mess from his tossing and turning in his sleep, and was all over the place. “For heaven’s sake,” he growled.

“Need help?”

Louis jumped and stared at the caramel-skinned sub. “No,” he muttered stubbornly. “I’m fine.”

Zayn scoffed. “Honestly, mate, it’s not that hard asking for help.” With those words, he grabbed the hairspray and asked, “What do you want to do with your hair?”

“Just flatten it,” Louis sighed. “And sweep it this way.” He motioned to the right.

“Downwards?” Zayn checked.

Louis nodded.

“Not hard at all,” Zayn laughed. “Don’t worry, mate, you can trust me.”

The sub began to quickly get to work, fingers working quickly and swiftly.

Five minutes later, Louis was gaping at his reflection in the mirror at his perfectly-styled hair. “H-How …?” was all he managed to stutter.

Zayn lowered his eyes bashfully.

“How’d you do that?” Louis spluttered.

“I, uh,” Zayn stammered with a blush. He lowered his voice. “I used to w-work as a stripper.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. “Y-you?” he choked.

“Yeah.” Zayn winced. “At a club. You know, we gotta look good for our … audience. It’s easy styling hair in a matter of minutes.”

“Then how’d you end up in the auction?” Louis asked curiously.

“Kidnapped,” Zayn said bluntly. “I was giving a man a private dance — he paid a lot of money for it, too — and I … we were both drunk. I remember getting in his car, and the next thing I know, I’m in an illegal slave trade.”

“The auction isn’t a slave trade,” Louis said, slightly offended. Josh’s job wasn’t illegal, nor was it bad!

“Josh rescued me from the slave trade,” Zayn corrected. “He helped me escape. I begged him to let me go, you know,” he said, voice becoming thoughtful. “I didn’t want to be a slave or a sub for anyone. I said that I would rather be a runaway sub. But Josh said that either way, I’d get caught and matched with a Dominant. So I agreed, because I figured that I might as well stay somewhere safe.”

“Wow,” Louis said, eyeing the sub in front of him. “Thanks for telling me your life story.”

“You’re welcome, I guess?” Zayn laughed. “I have a half a mind to run away from this place,” he joked.

“I know, it’s a hellhole, innit?” Louis chuckled, sharing a smile with Zayn.

“Zayn! I’m waiting for you!” Liam’s voice trailed upstairs, startling both subs.

“Gotta go,” Zayn said. “Sorry. Glad to be able to finally hold a conversation with you.”

Louis watched as the other boy hurried off at Liam’s second call for him. _Good,_ he thought with a satisfied smirk. _Now I have a partner in crime for the future._

Louis headed downstairs, content with the hair Zayn had styled for him, as well as his outfit — he didn’t even know how Harry had known his style of clothing, but he supposed that it wasn’t that important.

He got himself a cup of water, made sure that everything was perfect, before heading to the front door where Harry was waiting for him patiently.

The Dom was dressed nicely as well, with a baggy, slightly leopard-printed shirt in which the top two buttons were not done — quite a good look, if Louis was being honest. Harry also donned a pair of black skinny jeans that were similar to Louis’, if not the same.

“Ready?” the Dom smiled.

“Yeah,” Louis mumbled, trying to seem indifferent. He glanced around. “Are we leaving with Liam and Zayn?”

“No,” Harry responded, adjusting his watch around his wrist. “They already took one of the cars and left.”

 _One of the cars_ , Louis scoffed inwardly. This man was bloody rich. Well, of course he was! He was a CEO after all. Which reminded him … was Harry ever going to go to work? _When he does go to work, that’ll be my chance,_ Louis thought. _That’s when I’ll escape from this hellhole. I’ll take Zayn with me, steal some money, and we can live off of that. If we’re smart, we won’t get caught._

Harry’s words broke through his thoughts.

“Louis, there’s one thing you need to put on before going out in public,” the Dom said warily.

Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “What is it?” he asked, suspicious already at Harry’s tone.

Harry lifted something up.

“No,” Louis said immediately, voice hard. “No. Fucking. Way.”

“Please watch your language,” Harry said wearily.

“I am not wearing that!” Louis hollered.

In Harry’s hand was a leash.

A fucking leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Below are the images for Harry and Louis' house!
> 
> [Living Room](http://jottincury.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/large-couches-living-room-on-picture-living-room.jpg)
> 
> [House](http://www.allonlinefree.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Modern-Stylish-Homes-You-Want-To-Own-9.jpg)
> 
> [Bedroom](http://cdn.homedit.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/master-bedroom-mountain-views-big-windows.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a month to finish this chapter — hey, it's an improvement! *shrugs* my chapters are getting longer as well for you lovely readers ;) thanks for the 200+ subscriptions; they mean a lot to me! Please comment and let me know what you thought at the end! xx

“A leash?” Louis spluttered. “No!”

Harry just sighed. “Louis, it's not that bad,” he tried to soothe the other boy. “Zayn wore one before going outdoors today. All subs who were claimed newly have to wear one, for at least a month. Besides, it's only for when we’re in public.”

“No,” Louis said, glowering.

“Thought you had a puppy kink?” Harry pointed out with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Well, yeah!” Louis huffed and crossed his arms. “But not in public! Fucking hell.” It would be much too humiliating to have to wear a leash in public, as if he were some sort of a dog or a slave!

“Boy,” Harry began, tone hardening. “Mind your language. I don't want to have to punish you. I don't enjoy punishing my subs, nor will you enjoy _being_ punished. So why push me?”

“Because you're being unreasonable,” Louis snarled.

“I’m being unreasonable?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “I've had enough, boy. You will come here and allow me to attach this leash and temporary collar to you. If you have qualms with that, you may safeword and we will proceed to talk about what will happen after that.” Harry beckoned him with a finger.

Louis growled but stomped over, unwilling to safeword his way out — he wasn't a coward!

Harry clasped the collar around his neck, smirking when Louis made a sound of annoyance. “Not too tight, is it?” the Dom asked, slipping two fingers in between Louis’ neck and the collar. At a shake of Louis’ head, he continued. “C’mon, then, let's head off.”

Louis was filled with even more chagrin when Harry clipped the leash on a little hook in the car. “To keep you in place,” he stated huskily.

“Great,” Louis said sarcastically. “I totally need it.”

“If you can't say anything polite, you can remain silent,” Harry informed him sternly as they pulled out of the driveway.

Louis just snorted.

“Is there anything specific that you'd like to get, little dove?” Harry asked, eyes fixed on the road.

 _Little dove_ , Louis scoffed. He may or may not like the nickname a little. “No,” he grumped.

“Not even chocolate?” Harry teased with a smile, dimples faintly popping into sight.

“Tempting,” Louis deadpanned, “but no.”

Harry just shrugged. “Again, you’ll find that all new subs wear a leash and collar in public most of the time,” he said, trying to continue the frosty conversation. “You won't feel out of place or anything.”

“Why?” was all Louis asked, still sour over having to wear one. It was bad enough to just wear a collar with a leash clipped to it, it was even worse that he had to wear it in public!

“It shows the subs their place,” Harry responded.

Louis rolled his eyes. “So what, it's like women not being allowed to vote years ago? Subs don't have any rights?”

Harry shot him a warning look. “Subs _do_ have rights, boy,” he said sternly. “Don’t ever think that you’ll be treated badly or lowly, because you won’t. Doms just have more rights than subs, but that doesn’t mean subs can’t make decisions themselves.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that's totally fair.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Don't get too cheeky, or I'll gag you, too,” Harry warned.

Louis huffed and crossed his arms, pouting like a petulant child. “What are we even shopping for today?” He asked, then hastily added, “Sir,” when Harry gave him a look.

“Whatever you need,” the Dom responded easily. “A collar, clothes, toys, for sure.”

Louis gave him an incredulous look. “Toys?” he scoffed. “I'm not a little kid; I don't need toys.”

Harry’s lips quirked upwards, amusement flashing in his eyes. “Sex toys, pet, not toys for children.”

“Oh.” Louis flushed, feeling foolish.

Harry laughed, a strong, rumbling timbre, and Louis, suddenly feeling a flash of aggravation, huffed, “Dick.”

Harry’s laughed died immediately, and he gave the brat a look. “Boy,” he said slowly as he pulled up into the parking lot of the shopping mall. “You do realize, I’m the one who’s holding the leash that’s connected to your collar? That I’m the only one who can release you from the leash?”

Louis sulked. Yes, he did very well know, and he didn’t appreciate Harry telling him so straightforwardly!

“If you behave while we eat lunch, I’ll consider taking the leash off for a limited amount of time.”

Louis immediately brightened up at the prospect. “I thought it was a law that newly claimed subs aren’t allowed to be unleashed in public for a month?” he asked, forgetting that he was supposed to be angry at Harry.

Harry quirked another small smile. Louis wanted to smack it off of his face. “Doms have the full liberty to choose whether they see it acceptable to take it off earlier or for a limited amount of time.” He turned off the engine, and turned to face Louis, still in the car.

Louis shivered when Harry just stared at him lustfully, and his breath hitched when the Dom ran a hand through his feathery hair, then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gripped his shoulder firmly with a hand. “You’re going to behave,” the curly–haired Dom breathed, pressing his forehead to Louis’. “For your own good, as well as for me. Do me proud.”

Louis, still slightly dazed from the dominance that Harry had asserted, stumbled out of the car, licking his dry lips nervously. While he didn’t exactly want to be an obedient little thing for Harry, behaving just a little so he could get off of this damned leash was quite appealing to him.

They entered the mall, Louis’ face slightly flushed pink in embarrassment. He felt like everyone was staring at him, but he felt a tiny bit better when he spotted another sub going through the same predicament as him.

“Are you alright, boy?” Harry checked lowly. “Colour?”

Louis blinked. “What?”

“Your colour,” Harry repeated patiently. “Red, yellow, green?”

“Green,” Louis responded without much malice in his tone. He doubted being snarky would get him out of the leash, after all.

“Good boy,” Harry praised immediately, and Louis couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine. He had a thing for praise, he knew, but he definitely wasn’t going to tell Harry that. He knew the Dom would like it too much — not that that would be a bad thing; he just wasn’t in the mood to discuss his kinks.

“Why don’t we go to get you a pretty collar or two first?” Harry offered, and Louis nodded reluctantly. He followed the Dom, hearing small whispers following them. It was only then that he realized that he was the sub of the ever so famous CEO of Hybrid, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly proud. Out of all the subs in the auction, Harry had chosen _him._ Maybe that meant he was special.

In a slightly uplifted mood, he entered the store Harry had led him to, even thanking the Dom when he held the door open for him. He saw the curly–haired Dom’s eyebrows raise in surprise at his politeness, but thankfully, nothing was said about it.

“We’ll be picking out two collars today,” Harry told him as Louis eyed the collars in awe. They were quite pretty, shimmering in the bright light of the store. “Pet? Did you hear me?”

Louis blinked. “Why are we getting two collars?” he asked uncertainly. One looked expensive enough!

“One for everyday life, and the other for more formal occasions — public parties and such.”

“Oh.” Louis bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

“Go on,” Harry urged. “Let’s look at a few. Tell me if you like anything.”

They looked at many, Louis being attracted to some collars while immediately moving away from others.

“Do you need help with anything?” the store clerk asked with a smile.

Harry smiled politely back. “No, thank you,” he responded. “See any that you like, pet?”

Louis bit his lip. “I don’t know which one would be good,” he confessed unsurely.

“Okay.” Harry placed a hand on the small of his back, and Louis found himself melting at the touch. “Let’s start off with the everyday collar. Something light would be best; you don’t want to be too uncomfortable.”

“Uh, okay.” Louis eyed the collars, then finally chose one that caught his attention. “This one?” He pointed to it. It seemed plain at first sight, but it had a gold, shimmering attachment in the shape of a hand upside down, holding a ring in its hand. It looked pretty, in his opinion, and it wouldn’t be too heavy for him to bear.

Harry looked pleased when Louis decided. “Excuse me? We’d like to see this one,” he called to the clerk. He took the [collar](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/77/4c/ab/774cab1a7da39d3257faea7ea1c65af9.jpg) when the clerk retrieved it for them, and Harry passed it to Louis.

“The hand and ring is made of 18k gold,” the clerk informed them.

“What do you think, pet?” Harry asked.

Louis eyed Harry suspiciously before a few moments, before saying softly, “I like it.”

“We’ll take it,” Harry said immediately, giving the collar back to the clerk.

“But won’t it be too expensive?” Louis began hesitantly, but Harry waved him off and just told him to choose another collar — the formal one this time.

“The formal one should definitely be outstanding,” Harry told him quietly as they headed off to peer into another glass box that held the collars in display. “Ideally something that would be noticeable to others.”

“Does the colour matter?” Louis asked. He had found a collar that he liked, but he wasn’t sure if Harry would approve. He didn’t want to choose something that the Dom wouldn’t like, and … wait. Since when did he care so much about Harry’s opinion? _It’s all just to get out of the leash_ , he told himself firmly.

“No.” Harry shook his head. “Whatever you want is fine by me.”

Louis pointed out the collar that had caught his eye, cheeks tinted pink. Harry smiled. “Great choice,” the Dom told him.

They had the clerk take the collar out again, and Louis got to try it out, Harry taking the collar and leash off for him. Louis breathed a small sigh. The collar and leash surprisingly hadn’t bothered him too much, but it was only now when he realized how light he felt without it constantly on his neck.

The formal [collar](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ab/44/7f/ab447fcbd50e89df40509250fbe69654.jpg) was a pattern of weaves with a tint of baby pink, which was what had mainly caught his attention. It wasn’t uncomfortable, unlike what he had been expecting judging from the look of the collar. “I like it,” he said to Harry before the Dom could ask.

Harry gave a satisfied nod. “We’ll take these two collars,” he informed the clerk, who seemed extremely happy that he was making good business. “How much?”

Louis’ eyes bulged at the price. “W–What?” he spluttered to Harry. “That’s way too much! I’ll change the collars to something less pricey—”

“No.” Harry seemed firm on the issue. “It’s okay, little dove. Really.”

Louis bit his lip. “Okay,” he said uncertainly, though he still felt a bit bad. Yes, he was rebellious against being Harry’s sub, but that didn’t mean he just wanted to waste the man’s money! He wasn’t _that_ evil.

“How about we put the everyday collar on you now?” Harry suggested with a soft smile, dimples popping out and making Louis silently swoon.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Louis let the Dom fasten the collar around his neck, and he grinned at the light feeling. It felt much more comfortable than the stiff collar that had been around his neck before. He deflated a little when Harry reattached the leash to the new collar with the hand, but he didn’t say anything. _All in due time,_ he thought.

“Gorgeous.” Harry eyed the boy up and down. “But it’s not enough.”

Louis wasn’t sure whether he should be offended by Harry’s words, but before he could do or say anything, the Dom just pressed a kiss to his lips, dominating it as usual. Louis shivered and let himself fall lax for the Dom — he was unable to help it. Harry drew away to pause for breath, then kissed his jaw, and went down to his neck and sucked, making Louis gasp at the feeling.

The clerk let out an awkward cough, and without even looking at her, Harry tossed a wad of money to her.

“Why’d you do that?” Louis asked, confused, when Harry finally finished and drew back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Louis saw his reflection in a mirror that they passed by and saw that Harry had sucked a noticeable hickey onto his neck. Not that he minded too much, surprisingly.

Harry’s smirk grew. “I _did_ just suck your face off in front of her; it was an apology for bad etiquette.”

Louis decided to leave it at that. As they walked to their next store, Louis couldn’t help but realize that it was rather quiet in this mall, which was an unusual thing, considering Harry was one of the most famous men in the world. “How come there aren’t any paps here?” he asked, unable to contain his curiosity when he wasn’t blinded by bright flashes.

“This shopping mall is a no–paps zone. Quite relieving, honestly speaking.” Harry smiled at him. “You look very pretty in your new collar.”

Louis ducked his head, the praise warming his heart. But he made sure to remain stoic on the outside, unwilling to show Harry how much he was affecting him.

They entered a clothing shop this time, and when they walked out, Louis practically had a new wardrobe. Harry had bought his pants, shirts, socks, and much to his mortification, panties.

“You’ll look stunning in these,” Harry had murmured while tossing in some red lacy panties into the shopping cart.

Louis had protested a little, but stopped at the stern raise of Harry’s eyebrow.

The toy shop — the sex toy shop, mind you — was next. Louis felt embarrassed when Harry picked up an anal training kit with butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, and many other things. Some items, Louis had never seen before. Others, he had recognized but never tried out.

“How do these look, pet?” Harry appeared with what looked like … clamps?

Louis gaped. “Nipple clamps?” he stammered. He felt his cock twitch eagerly and desperately hoped no one had seen that.

Harry smirked. “I think you’d look pretty with these clamped to your little nubs,” he said huskily. “Your cock would get hard, and you’d be begging me to let you come. Isn’t that right, little puppy?”

Louis swallowed hard.

Harry’s smirk grew. “Yeah, I think we’ll definitely have to get these.”

Louis didn’t argue.

Louis flushed when he noticed Harry leading him to the puppy play section — not that he minded too greatly. It was one of his biggest kinks, after all.

“What colour ears would fit you best,” Harry wondered out loud. “Hmm. These ones are cute.” He picked up a set of beige puppy ears, fluffy to the touch, and offered them to Louis. “What do you think, pup?”

Louis bit his lip and the nickname, breathing hitching.

“Oh, you like that name?” Harry grinned. “Yeah, we’ll call you ‘pup’ from now on, then. It sticks well.”

Louis gave the ears back to Harry wordlessly, unable to say anything to that. He felt far too breathless to speak. Harry picked out a puppy tail plug, making sure that the plug wasn’t too big, and they went to the counter to buy all their items.

The price was not–so–low once more, but Harry waved it off as before and just handed the cashier his card. Louis plopped the bags into their cart, thankful that the mall allowed them to carry their items around in a cart throughout the entire time.

“Are you feeling hungry?” Harry asked. “How does lunch sound?”

“Yeah, why not.” Louis just shrugged, not wanting to sound too eager.

As they headed to a nearby sushi restaurant, Harry said, “You’ve been well–behaved throughout the whole time, so I’m thinking that if we get through lunch without much trouble either, I’ll let you off the leash for the rest of the time we spend at the mall unless you do anything to get yourself back on it.”

Louis’ eyes brightened. “Okay,” he said, eager.

Their lunch went smoothly, as expected, Louis making a face when he accidentally ate too much wasabi at once and Harry laughing at him. Louis huffed petulantly and was tempted to dunk the entire lump of the spicy substance into Harry’s miso soup, but he figured that would lessen his chances of getting off the leash, so he didn’t.

The time finally came, Harry reaching out and unclipping the leash from Louis’ collar. Louis grinned, unable to keep a straight face. He even whispered a ‘thank you’ to the Dom.

Harry just smiled. “Behave and you’ll have good outcomes.”

Louis skipped a few steps ahead of Harry as they headed to yet another clothing shop, glad that he was no longer restrained by a leash in Harry’s hand. Sure, he was still wearing a collar, but he didn’t mind too much. He kind of enjoyed the collar, since no other Dom he’d ever had had taken the time to get him one. It made him feel treasured.

He caught sight of an ice cream store out of the corner of his eye and he licked his lips. Ice cream with sprinkles sounded amazing, especially with the wasabi still burning in his stomach! But he didn’t think that the Dom would allow him to go, especially not with how much they had eaten. As they ate lunch, Harry had informed them that while he would not completely control his diet, he would sometimes limit how much Louis could eat — simply for his health, nothing more. But he really, really, _really_ wanted the ice cream …

“Harry?” he asked.

“It’s ‘Sir,’” the curly-haired Dom reminded, and Louis flushed.

“Right. Sir. Sorry.”

“No worries. What was it?”

“I really need to go to the loo,” Louis lied. He felt guilt pang in his heart, but he pushed the feeling away. “May I please go alone, too?”

Harry frowned. “I don’t know, pup,” he began, but Louis interrupted him.

“I don’t know if I’d be able to wee with you there,” he said dramatically, then let out a sigh. “It’s okay, Sir, I’ll hold it.”

“No,” Harry said immediately. “That’s unhealthy. Go on. Five minutes.”

Louis brightened. “Thank you!” He grinned and skipped along, feeling Harry’s gaze burn in the back of his head. He felt the guilt increase, but once again, he ignored it. It was a simple ice cream, nothing more … Harry wouldn’t even know!

Louis darted into the ice cream store after making sure that he was out of sight, and tried to act as casual as possible as he wandered into the store.

“Hello! We’ve got our new hubba bubba bubble–gum flavoured ice cream on a thirty percent discount today!” the clerk declared with a smile.

Louis smiled politely at her. “I’ll have a vanilla ice cream with sprinkles, please. On a cone.”

It was only then Louis realized that he didn’t have any money. But it was too late now; the clerk had already scooped the ice cream.

Panicking, he just snatched the ice cream when the clerk offered it to him and ran for it.

“HEY!” she shrieked.

 _Shit,_ Louis thought after shooting a glance at the ice cream in his hand. _I didn’t get my sprinkles._

Oh, well. That was the least of his worries, anyway. He darted around a large fern and ran right into … Harry.

Lord save him.

He gulped when he saw the look on Harry’s face.

“This is the loo, now is it?” Harry inquired rhetorically.

Louis’ mouth went dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell me what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact me at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422
> 
> For those of you who missed the pictures hyperlinked into the text:
> 
> Louis' formal collar: [x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ab/44/7f/ab447fcbd50e89df40509250fbe69654.jpg)
> 
> Louis' everyday collar: [x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/77/4c/ab/774cab1a7da39d3257faea7ea1c65af9.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!! Sorry for the long wait, AGAIN! Sorry, so sorry. I really hope this chapter makes up for the wait and that I haven't lost any readers. You'll be happy to know that I've already gotten the next chapter written, so I will update the next chapter in about a week from today :) (just pray that I won't forget :p) Also, it's been about a year since this fic was first started! Woo, milestone! :P Sorry for any mistakes that you find; I didn't have time to edit it but I wanted to get it up :( Please comment, and let me know if you liked it!! :D 
> 
> *there may be words/things said that you may find offensive and abusive (NOT spoken by Harry). Slight undertones of depressing things too.* Apologies if this triggers you.

“I, uh,” Louis stammered. He directed his gaze to the ground. He had dropped his ice cream in his surprise and he watched it melt forlornly as he tried to think of a good excuse.

“Don't.” Harry's voice made Louis shiver. “You and I both know that there are no acceptable excuses.”

Louis deflated, wondering what would happen to him now. Would Harry send him back to the auction? He could already see the look of disappointment on Josh’s face, and could practically hear Niall’s gentle and unintentionally hurtful teasing. _No,_ he told himself. Harry had just bought him a collar — two, actually. So why would he return him? That would be a complete waste of the Dom’s money.

Wordlessly, Harry took him back to the store, apologizing to the still angry clerk. “I'm sorry about that,” he said smoothly as he pulled out a wad of money. “Take this as an apology for the inconvenience.”

The clerk gaped at the amount of money handed to her, then at Harry, then back at the money. “Mr. S-Styles?” she stammered, seeming speechless.

Harry just smiled at her charmingly before pulling Louis away from the store, hand firmly on the back of his neck. “I think we should put this back on.”

Louis bit his tongue to hold back complaints of having the leash back on him. He couldn't disagree that he deserved it. _All I wanted was some ice cream!_ he thought miserably. And, well, to get away from Harry, just to be rebellious.

Harry eyed him for a few long seconds before asking, “Are you hurt?”

“What?” Louis blinked.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Harry repeated.

“Oh.” Louis looked down at the ground, unable to stare into the reproachful gaze. “Um, no. Sir.”

“Alright.” Harry ran a hand through his curls before sighing. “I say we head home now. After all, coming out and spending the day with me is a privilege, especially with my busy schedule. I don't think you quite frankly deserve to be rewarded right now.”

Louis sulked.

Unfortunately, Harry caught the pout on his face, and said, “Stop that. I _despise_ pouting.”

“I'm not!” Louis whined.

“I despise whining as well.”

“You despise everything,” Louis huffed childishly and crossed his arms. He knew from the moment Harry’s eyebrows shot up high, he was screwed.

“You know,” Harry said in a thoughtful tone. “I don't think the leash is enough.” He unclipped it, and Louis stared, confused. “You're going to act like a child? I'll treat you like one. Hold on to my belt loops with one hand.”

Louis gaped. “No!” he huffed. “That's embarrassing!”

“The fact that you don't know how to behave in public like a mature adult is embarrassing,” Harry replied sharply. “Do you need some incentive? Hold onto my belt loops.”

Louis felt his face fall, the Dom’s words stinging. “Okay,” he whispered, realizing he was just digging his grave deeper. He was surprised when Harry didn't chide him for not calling him ‘Sir.’

Harry gave a weary sigh. “Good lad.”

Louis’ face burned as he reached out and held onto the loops in Harry’s belt — this was so humiliating! He swore everyone was staring at him, but either they weren't or Harry just didn't care and felt that he deserved it, for the Dom didn't say anything.

The leash was off, so he could technically make a run for it, but he knew it would only make it worse on himself. He was already deep enough in trouble; he didn't need to dig his hole even deeper.

“I know you're thinking of running,” Harry said in a hushed tone. “Don't do it. You don't want your punishment to be worse.”

Louis grimaced. Of course, his Dom was a mind reader, always seeming to know what he was thinking.

He couldn't help but dread the awaiting punishment. What would Harry do to him? He remembered the time when one of his past Doms (only to return him) had put a sound in his cock as a punishment — he had hated it, and even coloured out. He hoped Harry wouldn't do that to him.

They headed to the car and got inside, Louis relieved when there weren't any paps. It was a pap-free zone, like Harry had said, and Louis was immensely grateful for it. He really wasn't in the mood to be met with blinding flashes from cameras.

He sat down, twiddling his fingers nervously as Harry started the engine.

“Why are you not talking?” Louis whispered anxiously.

“Because I'm trying to decide your punishment,” Harry answered in a not-so-light tone.

Louis shank back, heart thumping in his chest. He was scared on what would happen now. Sure, he acted like a complete brat at times, but that didn't mean that he wasn't eager to please. He tried, he really did, but nothing ever worked out.

He just settled for staring out the window sadly, knowing he had messed up. Harry would probably see him as a waste of time sooner or later. He knew that eventually, he would end up back at the auction. It was what had always happened, so why would it be any different now?

The two arrived at the house shortly, the air tense between them.

It appeared that Zayn and Liam had returned from their own little shopping trip, and were cuddling on the couch watching the telly. Both of their heads snapped up when they heard the door open but the smile on their faces disappeared when they noticed the atmosphere around them.

“Something wrong?” Liam asked, concerned.

“Harry’s being a dick.” Louis shrugged nonchalantly. Throughout the car ride, he had decided that if being apologetic wasn't going to get him out of punishment, he would at least enjoy being sassy.

Zayn gaped at his words, but stayed obediently silent when Liam pinched his thigh lightly.

“Louis has decided to be an ungrateful little brat,” Harry informed the pair, “running away from me during our shopping trip.”

Louis scowled. “You treated me like some sort of a slave!” he spat. “I didn't want to fucking be put on a leash.”

He saw Zayn, and even Liam, wince.

What Harry pulled out of his pocket then made Louis almost choke. “A gag?” he shrieked. “Now you’re going to fucking gag me?! You fucking—”

“You say that swear word one more time,” Harry said, face dark, “and you will not like the consequences.”

Louis sneered.

“Are you done with your tantrum?” Harry asked mildly, unbuckling the straps on the ball gag and making sure the ball was clean and sanitized.

Louis growled in response, glowering at the gag in Harry’s large hands. He was glad when he looked up and found that Liam and Zayn were nowhere to be in sight — they had left the two alone for Louis’ correction.

“You don’t respect me at all,” Louis huffed, clenching his fists, anger still boiling in his veins.

“No, Louis,” Harry said, and Louis bit his lip, not liking the way Harry had called him by his real name rather than his endearing nicknames. Harry sounded extremely serious when he called Louis by his real name. _“You_ are the one not respecting me. I have done nothing to overstep your limits or boundaries, nor have I shamed you publicly, or abused you in any other way that makes you uncomfortable.”

“You put a leash on me,” Louis said, trying to win the argument at hand.

“You consented.”

Louis gritted his teeth. “I didn’t like it.”

“You didn’t safeword,” Harry replied sincerely. “Keep in mind that it was also for your safety. Predators — abusive Doms — lure and use new subs because newer subs tend to have less experience. The leash ensures that you are close to me and safe in my sight. Do you have an argument for that, Louis?”

Louis worked his jaw, then gave a small shake of his head.

“You understand that you could have safeworded and we would have thought of a compromise?” Harry inquired.

Louis nodded stiffly.

“So you understand where this whole ‘respect’ thing is coming from, correct?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “I am respecting you Louis. I aim and do my best to respect you. You, however, are not.”

“Okay.” Louis just stared at the floor, realizing that Harry’s words were indeed true — Louis had not been respecting Harry at all, not just in the way that a submissive should for a Dominant, but just as one person to another. He felt a little bad now, and bit his nails.

“Please don’t bite your nails,” Harry said gently, placing a hand on Louis’ arm and pulling it down tenderly. “It’s not a good habit.”

Louis bit his lip instead — he had to do _something_ to calm his nerves. He had almost forgotten about the gag in Harry’s hands because of the small discussion he and Harry had just had. Almost. Until Harry mentioned it.

“Do you know what’s going to happen next?”

“Um.” Louis released his bottom lip from his teeth when he felt like he could taste blood, and prayed that he wasn’t bleeding. If Harry was going to kiss him, he definitely didn’t want Harry to draw back with the taste of Louis’ blood on his mouth — not that he wanted Harry to kiss him or anything. Of course not. “You’re going to gag me.”

“Yes,” Harry acknowledged. “I’m going to gag you. For?”

“For?” Louis echoed with a frown.

“What am I gagging you for?” Harry asked again patiently.

“For … because I cursed.”

“And because you were rude.”

“And because I was rude.” Louis’ cheeks burned.

“If you are not going to say anything polite, then you might as well not speak at all, correct?” The words were patronizing, but Harry’s tone was not, surprisingly. Instead, it sounded more like … patient and unfeigned.

“Yeah.” Louis winced, remembering then about how Harry had told him that he specifically did not enjoy a reply of, “yeah.” “I mean, yes, Sir.”

“What’s your colour right now, pup?” Harry’s voice had softened.

Louis felt a shiver of relief at the nickname — it meant that Harry wasn’t mad. Not that he had been angry before, but the Dom was visibly less grim. “I’m green, Sir.”

“We’re going to be practicing silent safewords as well during your correction — teaching you about those was my intention after our shopping trip, but it seems we’ve become a bit … occupied.” Harry paused, and Louis bit his lip, slightly ashamed for messing up the schedule Harry had planned out — wait, what? Since when did he give a fuck about Harry’s schedules and all? Before he could do anything, or even reply, Harry continued. “If you would prefer, silent safewords can be practiced afterwards your correction.”

“No, it’s okay,” Louis replied with a frown, still slightly confused on his inner thoughts and feelings about Harry. “We can do it during the punishment.”

“Correction.”

“Er, yes, Sir.” Louis frowned. “Correction.” What was the damned difference anyway? Probably one of Harry’s stupid reasons. He inwardly scoffed but didn’t say anything to dig his hole deeper.

“Alright, pup. Remember to be honest with your colours. Mouth open.” Harry brought the ball close to Louis’ slack-jawed, open mouth, and snugly fit it into the sub’s mouth before buckling it in the back. “Remember — you are still being corrected for your behaviour. This is not meant to be a learning session for non-verbal safewords but we are including it in your correction to manage time logically. Nod if you understand.”

Louis nodded.

“Good, pup.” Harry smiled, and Louis melted at the praise. “Your verbal safewords are red, yellow, and green. It would be best to keep it simple and do the same with non-verbal safewords — we will use the stoplight system. Nod if you agree.”

Louis nodded once more, feeling like a bobblehead doll.

“Hold one finger up for green, two for yellow, and three for red,” Harry informed the sub.

Louis nodded without being told to do so.

“Good boy.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Show me your safewords every time I call them, please.”

Louis held up a finger once for green, then twice for yellow, then thrice for red whenever Harry said the indicated colour.

“Excellent.” Harry smiled. “Use your safewords when you need to, pup. I expect you to be honest.”

Louis refrained from rolling his eyes and nodded.

“Your gag will be in your mouth for ten minutes, which is a reasonable amount of time. I will not leave your side to prevent any possible hazards. Do not lie down or lay in any position in which your saliva could pool up at the back of your mouth — that will be for another time. And most importantly, drool.”

“Mmph?” Louis made a confused sound, making a face. “Mmph, umph, mph!”

“I presume you’re stating that you will not drool?” Harry asked dryly.

Louis glared stubbornly and gave a short nod.

“You will drool, Louis, whether you like it or not,” Harry responded strictly. “This is not to humiliate you, though it definitely does play a part in humiliation. It’s a safety hazard. If you don’t drool, you could choke on your saliva which could possibly lead to vomiting — neither will be pleasant if you’re still gagged, although I will try my best to get the gag off you if that ever happens. While it is possible to swallow your saliva, there's still a risk of choking. Tell me, pup, do you have a strong gag reflex?”

Louis nodded reluctantly.

“So, Louis, you will drool. No questions, no exceptions — it’s for safety.” Harry looked satisfied.

Louis scoffed, but it came out as more of a gurgle from behind the gag, and he flushed, feeling his cheeks burn. It was obvious that Harry was well-educated, just as any Dom should be, on the matter of BDSM.

“Let’s sit down,” Harry suggested. “I’ll make a cup of tea for the both of us — or rather, for me. Since you can’t drink any form of substance at the moment.” The Dom raised an eyebrow, and Louis almost — _almost_ — lashed out at the Dom physically for having such a mocking tone. “I’m not going to leave you unattended either,” Harry said thoughtfully. “But I would rather not bring you to the kitchen with me.” He cleared his throat and called, “Zayn!”

Louis bit down on the gag, loathing Harry. He knew the Dom was doing this on purpose, calling the sub to make some tea just so that he would see Louis, gagged and obedient as if he were some sort of … dog. He was mortified when his cock twitched a little when he imagined him panting as he whined and pawed at Harry’s pants, trying to get to the Dom’s cock. Then the Dom would pull his cock out and Louis would suck it and make his Dom feel so good, so nice …

“Enjoying your thoughts?” Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

Louis jumped, and his face went _crimson_ when he realized that his cock was semi-hard, the tent in his pants quite visible. He opted for not saying anything — not that he actually could.

Zayn popped his head in just then, and said, “Yes, Harry? Or … Sir? I’m not sure what to call you; Liam — I mean, um, Daddy — didn’t specify …” He trailed off, obviously confusing himself with all the various names and titles. His cheeks tinted with pink when he called Liam ‘Daddy.’

“Just Harry is fine,” Harry chuckled. “And please make two cups of tea.”

“Of course, Harry,” Zayn replied.

“We’re not bothering you, are we?” Harry asked, concerned, as the caramel-skinned sub headed over to the kitchen.

“No,” Zayn replied lightly. “Daddy was on his computer because he had some work to do so I was just reading a book.”

“Ah.” Harry smiled, seeming satisfied. “Well, thank you.”

Louis glared at the carpet so hard that even he was surprised there weren’t burnt holes in the carpet. He was stubbornly holding all his saliva in the back of his mouth. He was _not_ going to fucking drool like some incompetent git. He swallowed out of instinct, and almost choked, much to his disdain. He had just proved Harry correct, and he didn't like that fact.

“Louis, I know what you’re doing.”

Louis stared at the ground, unmoving, though he just wanted to curl up next to Harry and beg the Dom to call him anything but his name — he wanted to hear ‘pup’ from Harry’s lips. That usually meant that the curly-haired Dom was pleased with him.

“You feel that it’s embarrassing to have to drool,” Harry continued quietly, placing a hand on Louis’ thigh. “But Louis, it’s not embarrassing, nor does it make you look stupid. It’s to keep you safe. It’s to make sure that everything is under control.”

Louis bit down on the gag and shook his head a little.

Harry sighed, then clasped a hand on the back of Louis’ neck, making the sub slightly puzzled, but he didn’t show any confusion on his face. He quickly realized Harry’s plan when the Dom made him tip his head downwards.

“I'm not going to let you choke as a result of your stubbornness,” Harry told him, Louis furiously clenching his fists to try and prevent himself from drooling.

The back of Louis’ eyes stung when he realized he was helpless. He was weak. He couldn't stop Harry from doing this, nor would he voluntarily — which he absolutely hated. _Stupid, weak little fool,_ a voice sneered in his head, making him flinch. His father’s voice.

The moment Zayn appeared back in the living room, Louis began to drool. His cheeks were so red that he felt like a tomato.

“Your tea, Harry,” Zayn said, passing both cups to Harry, who thanked him. Zayn quickly disappeared, not looking at Louis, which the blue-eyed sub did appreciate. It was much better than the other sub leering at him.

Harry set their tea down and allowed Louis’ head to straighten once he was satisfied that Louis wouldn’t choke. “That wasn’t so hard, was it, pup?” Harry tenderly brushed a finger over Louis’ cheek.

Louis angrily blinked his tears of humiliation away.

“Colour?”

Louis swallowed by instinct, unable to prevent himself. It felt too weird to not swallow his saliva every once in awhile. He didn’t choke, being more cautious than the last time he had tried to swallow.

“Colour, Louis?” Harry repeated patiently.

Louis paused for a moment, trying to make Harry angry. He didn’t like it when the Dom was so patient and kind with him, even during a punishment. He’d much rather be beaten like before by his past Doms. He held up one finger — the middle finger.

Instead of getting angry and slapping him like Louis had expected him to, Harry let out a deep chuckle before saying, “Your ten minutes are over.” The Dom unclasped the buckles and took it out of Louis’ mouth, then massaged the sub’s jaw. “Any aching?”

Louis growled but shook his head. He just grabbed his cup of tea and was pleased to find that it was Yorkshire tea.

“That was quite rude of you,” Harry mused, and Louis scoffed. “But no matter, that will also be dealt with during your punishment.”

That was when Louis froze and stared at the Dom, horrified. He couldn’t help but rasp, “Wasn’t that my punishment?”

“That was your correction for being verbally rude and cursing,” Harry responded. “We will now deal with your punishment for attempting to run away at the mall, and for using rude and unacceptable hand gestures after we have our cup of tea.”

Louis scowled and angrily drank the rest of his cup down, feeling sour. “I never asked for this,” he huffed. “Just beat me and get it over with, yeah? I’m not asking you to punish me or anything.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “No, you did not ask for it,” he acknowledged. “But you want it. You _need_ it.”

Louis had no response to that, so he remained silent, just watching the curly-haired Dom finish his own cup of tea leisurely. The Dom then cleared his throat and suggested, “Let’s head up to one of the bedrooms. I will hold your first punishment there, but later on, you may find yourself downstairs in the playroom where most punishments will be held.”

“I’m not going to get punished again,” Louis said loudly as he rolled his eyes. He hadn’t said it to be rude, or to get a stir out of Harry — it was simply the truth. He knew that Harry would eventually abandon him when he got sick of his brattiness and misbehaviour. They all did.

Harry just led Louis upstairs to the bedroom they had first slept in, lips quirking upwards as if he knew something Louis didn’t. He held the door open for Louis, who just stomped inside, tempted to kick Harry’s shin along the way.

“I want you to take your clothes off slowly. Put on a show for me.” Harry sat down on an armchair and raised an eyebrow lazily.

Louis sneered, and stripped off his shirt slowly, then folded it and let it drop to the ground. In his head, he imagined throwing every piece of clothing at Harry’s face, feeling a spark of satisfaction at the thought. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he stripped off his trousers next, shimmying out of them.

 _Fuck you, Harry fucking Styles._ He folded the trousers up once more and imagined Harry’s face as he dropped it — or rather, tossed it — to the ground next to his shirt. Then he stripped off his socks and his underwear, dropping all those onto the ground. Then he looked at Harry with a malicious raise of his eyebrow. “Happy?” he snarked.

“Very,” Harry responded. “On all fours on the bed, please.”

Louis climbed onto the bed, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. “What are you going to do to me?” he sneered. “Fuck me?”

“Eventually,” Harry replied nonchalantly with a shrug, taking Louis off guard. “But not now. That would not be appropriate. Fuckings will not be punishments; they will be rewards.”

God, Louis just wanted to slap Harry and get the Dom fucking angry for once in his life. The rush of satisfaction he felt when he was successful in angering a Dom was equivalent to an adrenaline rush. And he loved it.

He felt a tap on his bare arse and he jumped, then looked behind him.

Harry was holding a fucking paddle.

He couldn’t keep the trepidation out of his voice as he said, “You’re going to paddle me?” He didn’t want to be paddled.

“Yes.” Harry tapped the paddle on his arse continuously. “Your colour?”

“Green,” Louis mumbled, fisting the sheets of the bed in his fists. He was nervous. It seemed to show, for Harry reached out and placed a hand on the small of his back and said quietly, “Calm. You’re okay. You’re fine. I’m not going to abuse you; you’re not going to get hurt.”

Louis inhaled shakily. He had been spitting insults at Harry throughout the entire day, both verbally and silently, but now that he was actually here, about to be fucking _paddled,_ he couldn’t help it. He was scared. _It’s okay,_ he told himself. _Harry won’t hurt me. Harry will keep me safe. I’m safe._ He just muttered under his breath, “Fuck off; I’m not scared.” He couldn’t — and wouldn’t — show the curly-haired Dom how nervous he was.

 _All bark and no bite,_ his father’s voice snarled leeringly at him inside his mind. _No wonder no Dom will ever take you seriously. You’re a fucking waste of time and space._

Louis squeezed his eyes shut. _Go away, go away, go away, go away,_ he repeated silently, but cruel, mean words kept ringing in his head.

Harry’s voice brought him back to reality from his mental nightmare. “You’re okay.” He kept just the right amount of pressure on the small of Louis’ back to calm the sub, who was still on all fours on the bed.

“Colour again, Louis?” Harry’s tone was knowing, as if he understood what Louis was going through.

Which only angered Louis even more. Of course Harry knew; he wasn’t stupid. But Louis was going to pretend to be heartless and thoughtless. After all, no Dom would ever understand what he had gone through. No Dom would ever even _try_ to understand what he had gone through throughout his whole life. No Dom would ever understand all the pain he had experienced. Louis took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger boiling in his veins, and said, “Green.”

“Good boy.”

Louis closed his eyes, letting Harry’s words enter his brain, then rush through his mind. His body tingled at the praise — the fake praise. It was false. He wasn’t a good boy.

Harry drew the paddle back from where it had been resting on his arse.

Louis inhaled sharply, bracing himself.

His punishment was starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and tell me what you thought! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, or you want notifications for when this fic is updated, you can contact me at:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think there should be anything too triggering.  
> Chapter contains: Paddling, bondage bed.
> 
> If you don't know what a bondage bed, you can search it up or just wait until it is mentioned. There's a picture hyperlinked so that you have a visual! But for all you impatient people (like me :p), Google is your friend in this instance! REMEMBER: NO KINKSHAMING ANYONE!!!!
> 
> Enjoy! You're welcome for the speedy update :P

“Learn your lesson,” Harry said softly.

Louis grunted. Though he did not want to give Harry the satisfaction of saying, ‘yes, Sir,’ he also didn’t want added punishment, so he figured a sound was a good enough response.

“I’m going to give you three for attempting to run away, two for attempting to steal, three for lying to my face about using the loo, and two for giving me the middle finger when I asked for your colour. Any objections?”

Louis just shook his head. He stiffened when he felt the paddle brush against his arse.

“Verbal response, please.”

“No objections,” Louis muttered sourly.

“You’re going to count each spank for me. Do you know why, Louis?”

“So that I’m concentrated on the punishment and not thinking of anything else?” Louis cringed when his tone trailed off questioningly. He hated how insecure he sounded.

Harry made no comment on it, just responding, “Yes, to some extent, but also so that I can keep track of your condition throughout the punishment. You may be ‘yellow’ or ‘red’ without you even realizing or knowing it. It’s my responsibility as your Dom to make sure that you’re safe during the punishment. Sometimes your body language or your voice will give away more than your verbal answers.”

“Okay.” Louis was slightly confused, but he didn’t want to let Harry know, so he just stayed quiet.

Harry, ever the astute Dom, seemed to know how Louis was feeling and explained further. “I am making you kneel on all fours so that I can see if your body language and position changes drastically in a negative way. If your arms or legs give out, that means there’s something not quite right. If you’re dipping your spine in too much, it could mean another thing. I make you count to figure out your mental state with the changes in your tone and voice. Do you understand me?”

“Mm.” Louis nodded, realizing what Harry was trying to explain to him.

“Are you ready to begin, Louis?”

Louis gave a curt nod.

Harry seemed to figure that was the best he would get, because he simply said, “We begin,” then tapped the paddle three times before landing the first hard spank.

The breath was knocked out of Louis. Harry had a mean swing. “One, Sir,” he huffed out.

“Good boy.” Harry swung the paddle down again, the sound practically reverberating throughout the entire room.

The stinging sensation bloomed where Harry had spanked him — his left arse cheek this time. Louis wondered if Zayn and Liam could hear the spanks. His cheeks flushed at the thought. “Two, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Harry said again. He tapped the paddle lightly once on Louis’ arse, then again, then once more, before pulling back and landing the next sharp smack.

Louis jerked. It was slowly building from a stinging feeling to a burning one now, and it had only been three smacks! “Three, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

It continued on like that, and Louis squeezed his eyes shut, shivering, each time when Harry murmured, “Good boy.” It hurt. Not the paddling, but Harry’s words of praise. Because he wasn’t a good boy; he didn’t  _ deserve  _ to be called a good boy.

The next spank landed, and Louis grunted. “Fuck.” That one had really hurt. “Six, Sir.” He had streams of tears running down his face, and was trying hard to not emit any sounds. He bit his lip to prevent himself from doing so.

“Don’t make me correct your language again, Louis,” Harry told him sternly. “I would hate to do so once more.” He rested the paddle on his bum, watching the sub’s arms tremble and his shoulders heave.

Louis had broken into sobs. “Just … stop correcting me!” he wailed. “Stop!” His arse ached. He hated this. He hated being paddled. He hated the fact that he was a sub. He hated that he was useless. He hated Harry for calling him a good boy when he wasn’t one. The words of, “Good boy,” echoed in his head, taunting him, laughing at him.

“No.”

Louis whimpered, confused. He wanted to ask Harry what he had just said ‘no’ to, but opted for staying silent.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Louis sniffled. “I’m green. I’m fine.”

He could feel Harry’s gaze on him again, assessing the situation and Louis’ current condition. Harry deemed Louis to be alright, and seemed satisfied that he was not overstepping Louis’ limits when the sub tearfully assured, “Green,” once more.

The Dom landed another firm spank with the paddle, and Louis sobbed, “Seven, Sir,” still wondering what Harry had said ‘no’ to. His silent question was answered soon enough.

“This is not a correction, Louis.” Harry rested the paddle on Louis’ bum and rested his other hand on the small of Louis’ back. The sub hiccuped pitifully. “This is a punishment.”

“I dunno the difference,” Louis sniffled. He was tempted to turn his head and speak to Harry, but he wasn’t too sure if Harry would like that — one of his past Doms had slapped him harshly across the face for looking at him straight in the eye. He’d had a black eye for days after that. He shivered at the memory. He hated bruises.

“A correction is exactly what it’s called, Louis. A correction. I  _ correct  _ you if you’ve said something inappropriate. I  _ correct  _ you if you’ve made a mistake concerning your actions. I  _ correct  _ you if you’ve accidentally, and unintentionally, done something to break the rules.” Harry’s tone was patient as he kept his hand rested on Louis’ back. “A punishment is disciplining you for a purposeful infraction that you’ve committed. I  _ punish  _ you for intentionally breaking the rules. I  _ punish  _ you for disrespecting me purposefully. I  _ punish  _ you if you act out to get a rise out of me. Do you understand what I’m saying, Louis? A correction is fixing a simple mistake, an accident, that everyone makes. A punishment is making sure you understand what you’ve done wrong, and making sure you learn your lesson.”

Louis just whimpered pitifully.

“The gag was a correction for your crude, unacceptable words. This is a punishment,” Harry added, hoping the sub was completely understanding what he was explaining.

“Yes, I understand you.” Louis’ sobs died down to sniffles and whimpers. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure to help you learn and grow, Louis,” Harry replied warmly. He stroked Louis’ back reassuringly. “Three more smacks, yes?”

“Yes, Sir.” Louis braced himself for the last three.

Harry seemed to be feeling merciful, the Dom landing the next three much more quickly than before, Louis counting each of them out with a cry at each smack.

“Good boy,” Harry finished softly. “Good boy.”

Louis sobbed, shoulders aching from the position he was in. He was thankful when Harry told him he could move from his position. He just laid down on his front and pitifully watched the Dom put the paddle away before joining him on the bed.

“Put your head on my lap,” the Dom murmured. “C’mere, pup.”

Louis did as Harry said, too tired to argue. He wasn’t sure what Harry was going to do now. He sniffled, and stiffened when he felt a hand brush his feathery hair gently.

“Relax, pup,” Harry murmured, wiping his tears away tenderly with his thumb. “It’s just me. No need to be so tense.” He massaged Louis’ shoulders gently, and Louis felt himself melt involuntarily at Harry’s gentle touches.

Louis played with the hem of Harry’s shirt, unable to resist from fidgeting as Harry just continued to care for him, giving him sips of water, brushing back his hair, and murmuring gentle, loving things to him.

“Ask your question.”

Louis’ eyes flitted up to Harry’s, unsurprised that the Dom knew exactly what he wanted to do. If there was anything he knew about Harry, it was that the Dom was extremely astute and calculative. “What are you doing?” Louis whispered, voice a bit hoarse from all the crying.

Harry seemed confused. “Pup?”

“What are you — we — doing?” Louis repeated. “Why are you cuddling me? Why aren’t you leaving me alone?” He winced when he realized how rude it sounded, but it was too late now.

Harry seemed to understand what he meant now, looking slightly horrified. “Love,” he said gently. “This is aftercare. It’s my duty and pleasure to take care of you after a punishment — or anything really: a scene, a correction, a punishment, sex, et cetera.”

“But why?” Louis felt small, focusing on fiddling with Harry’s shirt, thankful that the Dom didn’t seem to mind much. “I don’t know why you’d focus so much on taking care of me. I’m just here for you to fuck. Isn’t that why you bought me? To use me and then throw me away?”

Harry seemed even more horrified — offended, too. “Love,” the Dom sighed, sounding sad. “Pup, I’d never do that to you. Even if we do have sex, I’m not going to abuse you. I’m not going to just throw you away right after. What kind of Dom would I be if I did that?”

Louis stayed silent for a long time before he whispered the familiar words he had always been told. “I’m just a waste of time and space.”

“Louis!” Harry looked appalled. “Please don’t say that, pup. That’s not true.”

“It is!” Louis argued. He knew it was. “I’m just a brat that nobody wants.” His voice cracked from pain — not physical pain, but emotional. “I always was, from the moment I was born.”

“I don’t believe that a brat is ever born a brat, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry said quietly, holding the sub closer, if possible, to him. He seemed extremely saddened. “A brat can only be made, not born.”

“What am I, then?” Louis snorted. “Obviously, I was unwanted from the start.”

“You are …” Harry mused slowly, thoughtfully. “You are a small boy made to believe that you are worth nothing. You are a small, fragile little boy who has been abused so many times that he’s forgotten how to love and just accept things as they come along naturally. You are a boy who has forgotten how to love.”

Louis stared out the window, wondering where this was going.

“My point is, Louis,” Harry said softly, “you are not a brat. You will no longer be, not under my care.”

The feelings of rebellion slowly began to return as he recovered from his paddling, and Louis huffed, “You can’t break me.”

“There’s nothing to break through.” Harry smiled sadly. “Brats are only made brats if they are neglected. Brats are little souls who need love and care.” He tipped Louis’ chin back and gazed into his eyes. “Your beautiful, lovely blue eyes tell me that you already know this. You’re just unwilling to believe it.”

“I was always a brat,” was all Louis said, feeling stone cold. What else could he say? It was the truth. “Unneeded, just there.”

“From neglect,” Harry added. He stroked Louis’ hair, then gently set him down on the couch. “Brats are only made brats if they are neglected,” he repeated, then gave a small, almost sad, smile. “Ten minutes to think about all I’ve told you, then your slate is wiped clean.”

The Dom kept petting Louis’ hair gently, but stayed mute, leaving Louis to be thoughtfully silent on his own.

Ten minutes passed fairly quickly, Louis trying to figure out whether Harry’s words were true or not.

They weren’t. He knew they weren’t. He was a waste of time. Soon enough, Harry would throw him away when he realized that, he told himself. His collars would probably be thrown into the trash when Harry realized how worthless he was too.

“Time’s up,” Harry told him, interrupting his train of thoughts. He pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead, then pecked the sub on his lips. “Let’s go have dinner. Colour?”

“Green,” Louis said quietly, standing up and wincing. His arse would be sore for a while. “Um,” he said awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him from where he had been pulling out loose sweatpants and a new t-shirt for Louis.

“Am I … am I bruised?” Louis felt stupid for asking the question, but he knew he had to ask. He hated bruises.

“No,” Harry replied. He helped Louis put his shirt on. “I’ll never bruise you.”

“Okay.” Satisfied with the answer, Louis exhaled and put on the rest of his clothes, pulling on the sweatpants tenderly.

“Liam and Zayn made dinner today, so it will be our turn tomorrow,” Harry told him as they headed down the stairs.

“Okay.” Louis felt oddly blank. He didn’t want to speak. He just wanted to go back to bed and curl up next to Harry and have the Dom pet his hair again and … he wanted Harry. His heart ached and he almost begged the Dom to go back upstairs so that they could cuddle, but his pride didn’t let him. So he just stayed quiet.

Dinner passed by without a fuss, no one commenting on Louis’ red-rimmed eyes or quietness. They all lounged in the living room, watching a game of footie. Hours passed until Louis’ eyes grew heavy. It was late and he was tired from crying. He hated crying. He didn’t want to speak up though, because he knew he would be sleeping with Harry. What if the Dom still wanted to stay downstairs but Louis, the selfish little brat he was, dragged him upstairs? With that thought in mind, he stayed silent.

Thankfully, the Dom noticed — he always did. “Let's go to bed, yeah, pup?”

Louis still didn't say anything, although he was desperate to have Harry pick him up and just carry him to bed. He was exhausted.

“You gonna show him where he’s sleeping?” Liam asked, looking up from his book.

Zayn remained as still as a statue as he kept his eyes focused on the telly, preening whenever Liam played gently with his hair.

_ Suck up,  _ Louis scoffed inwardly. But he knew these malicious feelings towards the other sub was coming from jealousy. He was jealous. Zayn wasn’t a waste of space, unlike him.

Harry glanced at Louis. “Yeah, as long as he doesn’t safeword.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up, not exactly sure what that implied. He doubted — or rather, hoped — that it wouldn't be anything extreme or ridiculous. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

“Come along.” Harry grasped the back of his neck and led him upstairs.

_ I know the way _ , Louis was tempted to inform the Dom, feeling properly bitter after seeing how perfect of a sub Zayn was.  _ You aren't so rich that I would get lost in your house.  _ Actually, it  _ was _ possible that he could get lost, but that wasn't important.

To Louis’ surprise, Harry led him to a different room than the bedroom they had originally been in before. “I thought we were going to bed?” Louis couldn't help but ask, confused over the fact that he wasn't being led to the room he had slept in before.

“We are.” Harry opened the door, revealing a cozy-looking room. Everything seemed fine until Louis saw  _ it. _

At first glance it seemed like just a normal bed in the middle of the room, but it was much more than ‘just a bed.’

“I am _ not  _ sleeping in that!” he shrieked.

He heard a muffled chuckle from downstairs — probably Liam — and he positively glowered.

Underneath the [bed](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9f/56/c2/9f56c23662dba225dfe52446ac7c7589.jpg), connected to the  _ actual  _ bed, was a cage-like looking structure. It didn't seem too uncomfortable, if he was being honest. In fact, it seemed perfectly fine, with its red cover and bouncy-looking mattress. Louis could tell he would soon like it — he liked having something over his head; it brought him a sense of safety. He admired Harry for knowing just what his sub liked, but … it was just  _ humiliating. _

It was to teach him to accept things, Louis realized quickly as he stared. His training to become a good sub was starting, and Harry had decided to start it … by humiliating him. A small part of him liked it, he knew, but he was definitely not going to admit that out loud. He didn’t want to give the Dom the satisfaction of being correct.

“Where else will you sleep, then?” Harry replied with a smile, infuriating Louis.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe  _ in a normal bed _ ?!” the sub spluttered, deciding it would be best to play it safe and pretend he didn’t like it. He didn’t want Harry to think he was some freak. He crossed his arms. “You can't make me sleep in that. I'm not going to.”

“Louis,” Harry began patiently. “This is your training. We're starting it like this, whether you like it or not, and a gut instinct is telling me that you do like it, to some extent.”

“No, I don't,” Louis muttered mutinously.

Harry just raised an eyebrow. “If you really insist, you may safeword ‘yellow’ or ‘red.’ If you do so, you will join me on the bed.”

Louis stared, mouth dropping open. No Dom had ever  _ told  _ him to safeword. It had always been ‘safeword if you need to, you little bitch, but I won't appreciate it,’ or something along those lines. This was much nicer, but … in a  _ cage?! _ Not  _ just  _ a cage either; a cage  _ under _ the bed!

“Where will you sleep?” Louis asked cautiously, though he did have a feeling of what the answer would be.

“Above you, on the mattress above the cage,” Harry answered, not unkindly. “Pup, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. But this is my job and my role as your Dominant. I'm  _ supposed  _ to push your limits. How else will you grow and learn as a submissive if I don’t?”

The Dom waited patiently for a good few minutes as Louis struggled inwardly.  

“Okay,” the sub whispered. “I'll sleep in it.”

Harry smiled. “Good boy,” he praised immediately.

Louis grumbled. “I'm not a dog,” he mumbled under his breath, although he couldn't help but preen at the praise. Judging from the grin Harry had on his face, he had seen Louis melt at the praise.

Louis watched as Harry placed a warm, fluffy blanket into the cage where he would be sleeping.  _ At least I won't be freezing cold, _ he thought, a tad bit gratefully. He was about to go in, when Harry stopped him.

“No goodnight kiss for me?” the Dom asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Without waiting for an answer, Harry pulled Louis closer, gently grasping his arse possessively, mindful of the fact that it was still sore, and pressed his lips onto Louis’. Louis shivered, goosebumps prickling as he and Harry snogged, Harry dominating the kiss as usual and making his legs feel like jello.

Eventually, the Dom pulled away and Louis took in a few sharp inhales, heart racing from the intense kiss.

“Go on, then.” Harry gestured to the cage. “Bedtime.”

Louis was about to walk to it when Harry stopped him.

“Crawl.”

Louis’ jaw clenched, but he repeatedly reminded himself that Harry wasn't doing this to be a dick. Harry wouldn't hurt him. Harry cared about him … right?

With those thoughts in mind, he dropped to his knees and slowly began to crawl.

“You're beautiful,” he heard Harry murmur. “My good boy.”

Louis reached the cage-like structure underneath the actual bed, and slowly wriggled into it. Soon, his whole body was in the cage. He was thankful for his height for the first time in his life when he found out that he could sit up in the cage. It was actually quite spacious, contrary to how it had looked on the outside. At least he wouldn't be or feel confined. In fact, the mattress in which he was laying on was king-sized, giving him plenty of room to roll around and dawdle in his sleep. There was a lock on the entrance of the cage, but Harry had left the door open.

“You're a very good boy,” Harry said. “You’re welcome to safeword whenever you need to. I’m going to leave the door open. If you can’t sleep in it, get out of it, let me know, and join me on the bed. Your health is more important, and I don’t want you to be sleep-deprived.”

Louis craned his neck to see Harry smiling at him, genuine pride in his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, pup,” Harry said in the same prideful tone.

“Goodnight, Sir,” Louis said. Then he blinked in surprise at his own polite and obedient tone, as Harry did. The cage made him feel odd, though not in a bad way. It made him feel truly submissive, but not scared. In fact, he actually felt safe.

The lights turned off and Louis heard Harry climb into the mattress above him before a small sigh was heard from the Dominant. Soon, Harry’s soft and relaxing breathing filled the room, and Louis relaxed as well, closing his eyes once he got comfortable.

Tomorrow would bring a new day, but for once, Louis wasn’t apprehensive. He was looking forward to it, because he knew that Harry would keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought!! <3
> 
> I've got the next chapter planned out, so it shouldn't be too hard! I'll just be going on vacation for 6 weeks which may slow down the writing process, but I'll do my best! Thanks! 
> 
> If you missed the hyperlink: [x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9f/56/c2/9f56c23662dba225dfe52446ac7c7589.jpg)


End file.
